


New vibez

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ryuji saw something interesting on Ann's bed. He could make a joke from this





	New vibez

Ryuji could recall a time that he had been over the moon at the thought of being able to stay over at a girl’s house. When he was at middle school the guy in the apartment over his always used to tease him. His girlfriend used to stay over. Sometimes Ryuji caught sight of her.

But most of the time what Ryuji usually saw was that guy heading out and coming back the next day. It had looked like so much fun to be able to spend the night at a cute girlfriend’s house.

But that guy had been a guy in his twenties working and at college of course he could do those sorts of things. Although the way he used to tease Ryuji led him to believe that guy had been doing that sort of thing from middle school and high school.

The younger him had been so envious. Now Ryuji had to look back and laugh at his younger self. He was still envious of course but now that he was surrounded by so many girls he had to look at his younger self and shake his head a few times.

Crashing at a friend’s place who was a girl was a totally different thing to crashing at a girl’s place you were dating. He had yet to get a girlfriend but based on how things were and how he was taking it? Ryuji just knew that his younger self would sigh.

Ryuji stretched as he sat on the bed. He had slept on the floor for most of the night. Ann had conked out early and originally he was going to leave her right where she had been. That had been the plan but she had been snoring so cutely he had given in.

He had not gotten a word of thanks for moving her but he had not expected that. Ryuji had spent the few hours after moving Ann reading and finishing the game they were supposed to play together.

He had not been expecting much in thanks anyway as cute as Ann could be. He had woken up and she had rolled out of bed and that had been it. He had gotten used to this. Staying at friends. It had been Akira at first. Then it had turned to a sleepover at LeBlanc.

Then that one time they had been unable to leave Ann’s place on time so they had just slept like that. No difference to the usual thing there was only a change in location. Then Ryuji had just gotten used to it. Ann, Futaba. Mostly Futaba even though he tried to leave because Boss Sojiro always came to peek.

A pink cord caught his attention when he tried fixing the bed he had managed to mess up. Ryuji frowned for a bit trying to place what he was looking at Ann was cooking he had seen and smelt that and she was not going to be finished anytime soon.

Ryuji slowly pulled the cord to see what it was. It didn’t look like a cable for charging it looked like a headphones cord but why was it in the bed? If it was a headphones that meant that Ann might want it for later.

Ryuji’s eyes widened when he finished pulling the cord from between the sheets. A low laugh escaped him because he knew what this was. And in her bed? “Oh Ann.” He snickered as he swung the egg shaped vibrator. It was pretty cute and he knew exactly what this was. “Sort of cheap isn’t it?” he thumbed the control and snickered again.

Well they were around that age and it was not as if Ryuji himself was innocent. He had all sorts of magazines and videos. He had a few vibrators too. locked securely away in a way his mom would have to throw the box off the building in order to get it opened. He kept the key on him always. Even in the shower.

Ryuji slipped the controller off before he tsked. It was a cute vibrator but it was still cheap. Hardly any good. If it had cost more than 500 yen he would be surprised. Besides the amount of batteries that would be needed to make this thing of any real use. He tsked again.

Better to put the thing back where he found it before Ann caught him and tried to kill him. With a light snicker Ryuji slipped it back under the covers and fixed the sheet. It was a pity it was so cheap. It would get the job done but something like that was not going to be any fun.

Ryuji was not going to confront Ann about it. That path led to death and pain but there was no reason that Ryuji could not have some fun in a roundabout way.

X

“Something you want to tell me.” Akira still had his glasses on as they browsed the store. He had insisted to tagging along. Their leader was good at figuring out when Akira was up to no good. He could only smile at that. “I mean is this the section you want to be in?”

“I want to buy something.” Ryuji grinned before he had to force back a loud laugh. He reached for a red vibrator but frowned when he saw how it was. He was looking for something with stimulation but not exactly something that scary. Something for beginners because he had the feeling Ann wasn’t ready to go that far.

“I wonder why.” Akira picked up a blue vibrating dildo with a smile. “Do I get an in?” Morgana snorted from inside his bag and Akira laughed again. “But don’t we seem like a couple of guys buying kinky things for our girlfriends?”

“We could be buying it for each other.” Ryuji joked before he jostled Akira. “And this isn’t for a girlfriend. Unless you started dating behind my back… damn pretty guy.” Akira always seemed to pull in beautiful women somehow and he was not even bothered by it.

Akira slung an arm around him before he picked up a model that Ryuji wanted to buy instantly. “I wouldn’t do that to my best guy.” He teased. “But since I have nothing to go on and you rejected the really good ones. This?”

“Pink or red as a colour.” Ryuji smiled. “And that would be perfect.” He was going to lose a day’s pay for this or maybe a little less but who cared? He couldn’t wait to see how Ann reacted. Providing she invited him over sometime soon. And she didn’t kill him right away.

X

Ryuji had charged it and everything. It had not even taken long to slip the instruction manual the cleaning supplies. The cloth for it and of course the vibrator itself under Ann’s sheets. He was not staying the night this time so it had been a moment he could hurriedly do it before he had to leave.

He had seen the friend from last time was still in the bed. Just tucked to the side somewhere people would not normally notice. Nice way to hide it honestly. Just Ryuji had hid this right in the middle.

He had laughed all the way to the station. Laughed and tried to pretend that he was not a little turned on about Ann maybe using it. She obviously used the other one and this one was better. It would be nice to see- well get a review.

X

_“Asshole.” _ That was message after eleven and then nothing else. Ryuji read it laughed and went to sleep. He woke up before five went for a run and finally sent back a message.

_“But did you use it? Mine’s better.”_ He felt smug as his mom chased him out to head to school. He missed Akira by one train cart. They sent each other longing glances and snickers before the people got in their way. From there Ryuji just listened to music and laughed to himself.

The laughter faded when they left the station. He saw her hair before he saw anything else. Everything just flooded back. She looked back just as Akira caught up to Ryuji. Her flush was so deep that Ryuji’s breath caught in his chest.

There was no doubt in his mind. She had used it. Not just once either. She ducked his gaze and stomped off towards the school gates. Akira whistled next to him, Morgana complained and Ryuji felt warmth unfold deep in his gut. She had used it.

X

The only way to save them was to be oblivious and act like it was not a big deal. Ryuji sat on the roof as Ann avoided his gaze. He fought through his words because of course Akira would be late and he finally found the right ones.

“Those cute ones are nice and all but I prefer them if there are more than one.” Ann almost fell over at his words. “What?” He met her gaze and frowned. “Guys use them too you know. The egg ones are nice but kinda weak. Like it feels nice and all.” He mused. “It really adds to it.” He shivered. “Especially if you drop one or two in a sleeve or something. That’s crazy.”

“Boys are…” Ann flushed. “Really something else aren’t they.”

“But vibrators are cool!” Ryuji laughed. “Making yourself feel good or someone else. Charge it, use batteries and you are going to get a good time.” He sighed. “Why be ashamed over something we all do?”

X

The pink one that had started this entire thing was no longer there. Ryuji snickered as he lowered Ann’s quilt and laughed again. His gift was there though. Snuggled right under the pillow. He had checked the cleaning bottle. Ann might be giving his gift some work there.

And wasn’t that nice? He shivered at the thought because it would be nice to know a little more. Hear a little more. He and Ann had gotten closer lately. He had teased her a bit, joked about as well.

The time he had messaged her to wait twenty before asking him what she had to answer. She had called him instead and Ryuji’s head had still been swimming. She had been pointed, not shying away and he had liked that. He had thought about that.

And the time she had messaged him back with a bunch of errors that she was busy so wait.

Ryuji had been busy himself for a good hour from that.

X

That guy from his old apartment had it right. There was something about crashing the night with a girlfriend. Ryuji tucked away in the drawer the other purchases that seemed to have accumulated lately. He and Ann had fallen into dating?

It was her fault they were together. It was simply that, he had been teasing her while they had been gaming and she had tried to push him. That was never going to happen so he had flipped her instead. Teasing and tickling had led to silence and when he would have pulled back she had stopped him.

So he had kissed her and she had kissed him back. She had kissed him and Ryuji had flipped their positions so she could be on top. Then it had been her tugging him up, pulling his shirt off and manhandling him back down and he had let her.

He would have kept it to kissing but Ann had gotten her hand on him and Ryuji’s brain had went offline. Her hand had been so soft, so warm so he had returned the favour. Slipped his fingers in her shorts until she stopped kissing and hid her face in his shoulder.

Once hadn’t been enough. It just had given them time to clear their heads so they could shift. They moved to the bed and at the sight of his gift Ryuji had snickered. That was until Ann had put it in his hand. Then he had stopped thinking for a long time. Goddamn it Ann.

Man it was funny how these things happened. Ryuji looked up when Ann entered the room. She snickered when she saw what he was doing. “Should we get a new one?” She wondered as she dropped the cookies on the table. “Time to shop again?”

“Just say you want them already.” Ryuji laughed as he sat down by the table. He bit a cookie in half before he tugged Ann to straddle him. She was careful as she set her hands on his shoulders. “But let’s play with the toys we have already. Then we can think about new ones.” He whispered. He was already thinking about the last set that had earned it’s place to rest in Ann’s bed. To think how joking around had led to this. He was damn glad.


End file.
